clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Drizella Huntington III
Drizella Tremaine is the daughter of Lady Tremaine Huntington III and step daughter to J Huntington III. She is also the older sister to Anastasia Tremaine and older step sister to Cinderella. Teenhood Anastasia and Drizella both aged up poorly and spoilt by their parents. They both aged up with the Hot Head and Mean traits. The sisters would bully Cinderella and get the best of everything. In the next episode, whilst Cinderella had to work at home for a few hours, Drizella and Anastasia got to meet princes. It was later revealed that Drizella and Lady Tramaine despise each other and she got to meet a prince named Khan. Her relationship with her family also decreased to the point where Drizella and her mother now despise each other. In the following episode, Drizella attended the ball that her mother Lady Tramaine held for Drizella and her sister Anastasia. However, Drizella continued to be mean to everyone, including one of the princes that were attending, one that her mother would hope Drizella would marry eventually, and Drizella ended up stealing his money, to the point where they despised each other. However, Drizella did get chatting with Prince Aaron and they eventually became romantic interests. In episode 5, Drizella slept with Aaron right before a dinner party was meant to happen. During the party, Lady Tramaine announced that Drizella would marry Prince Alexander, the prince that Cinderella was in love with to make her life more miserable than it already was. Drizella married Alexander the following day, but also still had feelings for Prince Aaron. Less than 24 hours after marrying Prince Alexander, Drizella finds out she is pregnant but thinks it might not be her husband's baby. The baby is eventually born, revealed to be a boy who she named Dorian. After Darion's birth, it is discovered that he is not Prince Alexander's son but most likely Drizella's real love Prince Aaron. Drizella and Alexander argue so much that there is no love between them at all, but they are only together because of their royal titles and status. However, in episode 9 Drizella divorced Alexander to let him live with someone he actually loved and the two ended on good terms. Drizella also moved back into the chateau along with her son, sister Anastasia and Grumpy. Trivia *Drizella's colour is green. *She and her sister are very mean to Cinderella, along with their mother. *She and her sister were spoilt with everything. *Drizella is evil compared to her sister Anastasia who wants to find her soulmate. *She and her mother now despise each other. *Drizella really struggles to get along with people as she is often mean to them or stealing their money, resulting in Drizella and that person despising each other. *Drizella was forced to marry Prince Alexander to make Cinderella miserable and so she wouldn't have a happy life. *She is the first sim in any of the sims series ever to be in labour whilst at school. *She and Alexander married to keep their royal titles and status' high. *Drizella and Prince Alexander divorced in episode 9 but remained on good terms. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sister Category:Evil Sims Category:Second generation Category:Cinderella Characters Category:Mum Category:Young Adults